Donkere tijden herleven
by Peetje1200
Summary: Tientallen jaren nadat Harry Potter Voldemort heeft verslagen is er een nieuw tijdperk van magie aangebroken. Nieuwe magie is ontdekt en nieuwe wezens zijn gevonden. Dit verhaal gaat over drie kinderen die op Zweinstein komen. Alles lijkt goed te gaan, maar dan ontdekken ze dat op Zweinstein een nieuwe zwarte magier is opgestaan. Dit is hun eerste jaar.
1. Chapter 1

**Dit is mijn eerste verhaal op fanfiction. Ik heb dit verhaal ook in het Engels op fanfiction, maar ik dacht laat ik hem ook in het Nederlands uploaden. Ik hoop dat jullie hem leuk vinden.**

Hoofdstuk 1: het begin

Verteller

Het is een donkere, stormachtige avond waarbij zelfs de maan niet te zien is. Zo'n avond dat je blij bent dat je binnen zit. De mensen die toch buiten zijn, haasten zich door de vele schaduwen die gecreëerd worden door de straatverlichting.

Uit een van de huizen komt zacht baby gehuil. Een klein ventje ligt in de armen van zijn moeder, die zachtjes huilt om dit kleine wonder. De vader komt naar binnen en haalt een toverstok uit zijn binnenzak. Hij zwaait met zijn toverstok en er verschijnen lichtgevende letters met de tekst: 'Welcome to this world, Pedro Fagaci.'

Ergens anders, aan de andere kant van het land op precies dezelfde tijd, ontvangt ook een ander paar ouders een klein wonder. Op het hoofdje is al een klein donkerblond plukje te zijn. De ouders kijken elkaar dolblij aan. Dan opeens verandert hun gezichtsuitdrukking naar verbaasd. De baby begint te huilen.

Als de kraamverzorgster de volgende dag komt kijken vindt ze de ouders dood op de grond met nog steeds de verbaasde uitdrukking op hun gezicht. Dan ziet ze de baby zachtjes huilend op de grond liggen met onder hem zijn naam geschreven in bloed. 'Marc Williams'

5 weken later

De zon komt net op. Luuk loopt door de gang naar een deur waar een slaapliedje uit komt. Hij doet de deur open waardoor de deur een beetje kraakt. Zijn vrouw draait zich om en kijkt hem een beetje boos aan. 'Ze slaapt net, Luuk,' zegt de vrouw met een wat geïrriteerde stem. 'Sorry, schatje,' zegt Luuk terug en geeft haar een kus op haar mond. Dan draait hij zich om naar het wiegje. Een klein meisje met een zwart plukje haar ligt rustig te slapen. Niet wetende dat haar vader net de kamer in gelopen is. Luuk geeft zijn dochter een kus op haar voorhoofd. Nadine Malone, denkt hij, ons kleine wonder.

**Dit was een hoofdstuk om de hoofdpersonen in te leiden. Lees verder voor een spannender hoofdstuk. Reviews zijn altijd welkom.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dit is het tweede hoofdstuk over wanneer Nadine 4 jaar is. Ik vind het een erg goed gelukt hoofdstuk. Ik hoop dat jullie dat ook vinden. Hebben jullie tips dan hoor ik het graag.**

Hoofdstuk 2: Weerwolven

Verteller

Nadine groeide snel. Haar zwarte haartjes veranderden van zwart naar een rood, bruinachtige kleur. Een paar sproetjes begonnen rond haar neus te verschijnen. 'Een schattige verschijning,' zei iedereen die haar tegenkwam.

Op een avond, 4 jaar na de geboorte van Nadine namen haar ouders haar mee naar een verrassingsfeestje voor haar 4de verjaardag. Ze hadden vele vrienden uitgenodigd met hun kinderen, waardoor Nadine de hele avond gezellig zat te spelen met anderen.

Als iedereen beetje bij beetje weggaat, loopt Nadine naar haar ouders toe. 'Mam, kunnen we gaan? Ik word een beetje moe.' 'Tuurlijk, schatje,' antwoordt haar moeder. 'Luuk ga je mee?' Haar vader staat op. 'Oké, laten we gaan.' Haar moeder pakt Nadine bij de hand en ze lopen samen naar de uitgang. Haar vader doet de deur open.

Buiten schitteren de sterren en door de maan is alles in een helder licht gehuld. Nadine kijkt omhoog. Het is bijna volle maan. Ze loopt met haar ouders door het steegje vlak bij haar huis. Opeens horen ze een takje achter hun knappen. Het drietal draait zich om. Daar zien ze een groepje mannen staan. Een man staat voor de groep als een soort leider. Hij heeft lang blond haar en ogen waar zelfs een geest zich nog van doodschrikt.

De man haalt uit zijn zak een steen tevoorschijn en opeens staat er geen man meer maar een wolf. 'Een weerwolf!' schreeuwt haar vader nog voordat de wolf op hem springt. Haar moeder duwt haar weg. 'Rennen!' roept ze.

Nadine rent weg. Ze kijkt achterom, daar ziet ze haar ouders op de grond liggen en de weerwolven die haar even vergeten zijn.

Dan kijkt er een weerwolf op. Hij begint te huilen op een manier, dat Nadines haar recht overeind zet.

De groep wolven kijkt op en begint achter haar aan te rennen. Nadine wilt weer voor haar kijken, maar dan struikelt ze over haar eigen voeten. Ze kijkt op. Ze ziet dat de wolven nog maar een paar meter van haar af zijn. Een van hun zet een sprong in. Nadine sluit haar ogen.

Ze wacht tot ze iets voelt, maar er gebeurt niks. Ze opent haar ogen weer en ziet de groep wolven op nog geen meter afstand met hun snuiten tegen iets aan duwen. Nadine snapt er niks van. Ze kijkt nog is goed, dan pas ziet ze wat de wolven tegenhoud. Een bijna doorzichtige koepel beschermt haar tegen de aanvallen van de wolven.

Na een tijdje geven de weerwolven hun aanvallen op. Ze lopen naar de lichamen van Nadines ouders, die er nog steeds liggen. Ze storten zich op de lichamen alsof het een feestmaal is.

Nadine kan ondanks wat ze ziet niet wegkijken. Zachtjes begint ze te huilen. Na een tijdje is ze zo moe dat ze in slaap valt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo allemaal, bedankt voor het lezen van mijn verhaal. Ik vind het erg leuk om te zien dat mensen mijn verhaal lezen, maar ik krijg nog geen reviews binnen. Als je tips of opmerkingen hebt voor mijn verhaal hoor ik het graag, dus review.**

Hoofdstuk 3: de vreemdeling

Nadine

Vervelend kindergelach dreunt door de deur mijn kamer in. Geïrriteerd draai ik me om. Nog half slapend en met mijn haar totaal in de war sta ik op. Ik slof naar de spiegel terwijl ik bijna struikel over de rotzooi op de vloer. Dan zie ik een kaart geplakt op de spiegel. Het is de kaart die ik speciaal voor deze dag gemaakt heb. Het is namelijk de verjaardag van mijn beste vriend.

Ik ben meteen wakker. Snel doe ik mijn haar in een staart, trek een jurkje aan die ik speciaal voor vandaag bewaard had en ren naar beneden de hal in.

Natuurlijk staat daar Marc al op me te wachten. 'Eindelijk wakker, slaapkop,' zegt hij met een big smile. 'Haha, erg grappig,' snauw ik terug. Ik pak hem bij zijn pols en zoek met hem een lege kamer op.

'Happy birthday!' roep ik vrolijk. Ik haal twee cup cakes uit mijn zak vandaan. Marc kijkt met grote ogen naar de cakejes. 'Nadine, waar heb je die vandaan?' 'Ik heb magische krachten dat weet je toch,' zeg ik met een knipoog. Marc kijkt me serieus aan. 'Je weet toch wel wat er gebeurt als we gesnapt worden?' 'Relax,' stel ik hem gerust. 'Niemand zal ons hier storen.'

Ik wil net een eerste hap van mijn cup cake nemen, toen de deur openvloog. Het hoofd van het weeshuis staat wijd benig in de deuropening. Oh god we zijn er geweest, gaat er door

'Marc, Nadine volg mij,' zegt ze met haar kille stem. Stilletjes volgen we haar naar haar kantoor. Ze doet de deur open. 'Er is iemand die jullie wilt spreken,' zegt ze met een zucht en duwt ons naar binnen. Daar zagen we de vreemdste persoon die we ooit gezien hadden.

**Sorry dat dit een kort hoofdstuk is, maar hij is wel nodig. Volgende hoofdstukken worden langer, hoop ik.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ik had weer inspiratie voor een nieuw hoofdstuk, dus hier is hij. Ik hoop dat jullie hem leuk vinden. Anoukjebaas13 bedankt voor je review, je bent de eerste.**

Hoofdstuk 4: de brief

Nadine

'Ah, wat een schatjes!' Een meid, niet veel ouder dan ons (rond de 16 schat ik), loopt op ons af. Ze heeft een witte, doorzichtige huid en wit, zilver haar. Haar ogen zijn rood, wat past bij haar jurk. Ze is bij uitstek de vreemdste persoon die we ooit gezien hadden, alsof ze niet helemaal menselijk was.

'Jullie zijn dus Marc en Nadine,' zegt de vrouw. 'Ik ben Dalian, Sleutelbewaarder en Terreinknecht van Zweinstein.'

'Wat is Zweinstein?' vraag ik nieuwsgierig als ik ben. 'Oh ja, dat weten jullie natuurlijk allemaal nog niet,' antwoordt Dalian. 'Zweinstein is een hogeschool voor Hekserij en hocus-pocus. Er is zoveel over Zweinstein te vertellen.' Dalian begint een lang verhaal over Zweinstein en zijn geschiedenis.

Een uur later begin ik bijna in slaap te vallen. Naast me zie ik Marc al een beetje wegzakken in zijn stoel. 'Sorry, ik heb weer is te veel gepraat,' zegt Dalian ineens. 'Laat ik jullie brieven maar geven.' Ze geeft ons allebei een gelige envelop met smaragdgroene inkt, op die van mij staat:

_Aan N. Malone_

_Kamer 16_

_Weeshuis De Blije Kinderen_

_London_

Ik doe de envelop open en haal er een brief uit en begin te lezen.

_Zweinstein Hogeschool voor Hekserij en hocus-pocus_

_Hoofd: Paige Cross_

_(Commandeur in de Orde van Merlijn, Int. Tovergrootmeester, Heksenleider 1__e__ klas, Opperste Hotemetoot van de Wereldbond van Toverlieden)_

_Geachte mevrouw Malone,_

_Het doet me een genoegen u te kunnen mededelen dat u in aanmerking komt voor een plaats aan Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en hocus-pocus. Bijgaand treft uw een lijst aan van schoolboeken en andere benodigdheden. Het schooljaar begint op 1 september. Gelieve vóór 31 juli per uil te reageren._

_Hoogachtend,_

_Dalian de witte_

_Sleutelbewaarder en Terreinknecht_

'Neem me niet kwalijk Dalian, maar waarom vertel je ons dit nu pas?' vraag ik als ik uitgelezen ben. 'Morgen begint school al.'

'Omdat ik het vergeten was,' antwoordt Dalian met een klein stemmetje, maar dan richt ze zich op. 'Maar we kunnen nog steeds gaan hoor, het is nog niet te laat. Willen jullie mee?' Ze kijkt ons vragend aan.

'Ja tuurlijk!' zegt Marc snel. 'Alles beter dan hier.' Ik kijk Marc aan. 'Als Marc gaat, ga ik ook.'

'Das mooi,' zegt Dalian en ze staat op. 'Pakken jullie je spullen, dan gaan we.'

**Dit was hoofdstuk 4. Hij is al een stuk langer als de vorige. Hij komt ook in het Engels, maar daar moet je nog even op wachten.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hoofdstuk 5: De wegisweg

Nadine

Snel loop ik naar mijn kamer, doe wat spullen in een rugzak en trek een spijkerbroek met top aan. Met mijn rugzak loop ik naar de uitgang van het weeshuis. Daar staan Dalian en Marc al op mij te wachten.

'Marc, hoe kan jij toch altijd zo snel zijn?' vraag ik hem. 'Ik ben niet snel, jij bent gewoon langzaam,' zegt hij terug met een glimlach.

Net als ik iets terug wil zeggen, stapt Dalian naar voren. 'Zullen we gaan?' vraagt ze. Ik knik instemmend. Dalian loopt naar buiten. Wij gaan achter haar aan.

Na een half uur gelopen te hebben, staan we voor een kroeg, waarbij als je er niet op gewezen wordt, het niet eens ziet. _De lekke ketel _staat boven de deur. We gingen naar binnen.

Binnen was het erg rumoerig. We liepen langst de bar, waar de barman Dalian vriendelijk begroette, naar een deur. Achter de deur was een klein binnenplaatsje. Ik en Marc kijken elkaar aan.

Dalian sluit haar ogen. Voor haar verschijnen drie lichtbolletjes. De lichtbolletjes vliegen op de muur af en verdwijnen in de bakstenen. Eerst lijkt er niks te gebeuren, maar dan ineens begint de muur te bewegen. De stenen schuiven opzij totdat er een poort ontstaat. Dalian draait zich om. 'Welkom op de wegisweg.'

Ik loop door de poort. Overal zie ik mensen druk heen en weer lopen over een met keien geplaveide straat met aan beide kanten winkels. Dalian gaat ons weer voor.

Ik kom ogen tekort. Overal om me heen zie ik dingen die ik nog nooit gezien had. Boeken die vliegen, ketels die van zichzelf inklapte en weer openvouwde en de raarste dingen in etalages. Dalian vertelt onder het lopen over van alles en nog wat.

Uiteindelijk staan we voor een groot wit gebouw. 'Dit is Goudgrijp, de tovenaarsbank,' vertelt Dalian. We lopen door een grote bronzen deur. We komen terecht in een tussen ruimte voor een grote zilveren deur. Naast de deur hing een bordje met de tekst:

_Treed binnen, vreemdeling, maar sla acht,_

_op het lot dat hier de hebzucht wacht._

_Wie neemt wat hij niet heeft verdiend_

_krijgt een hoge rekening ingediend._

_Wie diep in de aarde een schat opspoort,_

_die nooit aan hem heeft toebehoord,_

_is hierbij gewaarschuwd: dief, u stuit,_

_op meer dan alleen de verwachte buit!_

'Hier kunnen jullie je geld ophalen,' zegt Dalian terwijl we de zilveren deur doorlopen.

'Geld?' vraag ik, 'wij hebben geen geld.' Dalian kijkt mij aan. 'Dat heb jij wel hoor, dacht je dat je ouders je niks hadden nagelaten.' Ik kijk haar verbaast aan. 'Zijn mijn ouders dan hier ook geweest?' 'Ja, je ouders hebben hier hun eigen kluis.'

Dan onderbreekt Marc ons. 'En ik dan?' Dalian keert zich naar Marc. 'Jij krijgt omdat het weeshuis geen geld heeft, een beurs van Zweinstein. Je krijgt het bedrag voor je spullen van ons met nog iets extra's voor eigen besteding.'

Dalian loopt van ons weg naar een klein, raar figuur, wat ik herken uit sprookjes: een kobold. Dalian geeft een sleutel aan de kobold, waarna hij weg loopt. Dalian zegt tegen ons dat we hem moeten volgen.

We gaan met zijn alle door een zijdeur. Achter de deur zien we een rails. De kobold fluit en er komt een karretje aan gereden. We stappen in, waarna het karretje met een noodvaart weg begint te rijden.

Het karretje ging steeds sneller terwijl ze door een doolhof naar beneden racete.

Na 10 minuten stopt het karretje. We stappen uit en lopen naar voor mij een door normale muur. De kobold legt zijn hand op de muur en er verschijnt een sleutelgat met daaronder een figuur als een soort logo: een toverstok en een zwaard gekruist over elkaar.

De kobold steekt de sleutel in het slot en de muur opend zich. Binnenin ligt een stapel met gouden, zilveren en koperen munten.

'Pak maar,' zegt Dalian tegen mij. 'Het is van jouw.' Voorzichtig loop ik naar binnen. Ik pak een paar munten en stop ze in mijn rugzak. 'De gouden munten zijn Galjoenen, de zilveren zijn Sikkels en de bronzen zijn Knoeten,' legt Dalian uit. 'Een Galjoen is zeventien Sikkels en een sikkel is negenentwintig Knoeten.'

Ik stap naar buiten. 'Okay,' zegt Dalian. 'Dan gaan we nu naar de kluis van Zweinstein.

We stappen weer in de kar en rijden weer weg. Na een hele lange rit die steeds lager en sneller gaat houden we weer stil. Dit keer zie je de kluis al duidelijk. De deur is enorm.

'Dalian, je bent vergeten de sleutel te geven.' zegt Marc ineens.

'Nee, hoor. Deze kluis heeft geen sleutel.' zegt Dalian terug. 'Let maar op.'

De kobold stapt naar voren en tekent met zijn hand erg snel een figuur op de muur. De deur smelt weg. 'Als iemand anders dan een kobold van Goudgrijp dit doet, wordt hij door de deur gezogen en zit hij binnen opgesloten,' zegt de kobold.

Dalian stapt de kluis binnen en pakt wat munten die ze aan Marc geeft. 'Geef het niet uit aan onzin.' zegt ze streng tegen hem. Marc knikt.

We stappen met onze zakken vol met geld weer in het karretje en gaan we omhoog. Tijdens de rit heen was het me niet zo opgevallen, maar we waren flink diep de grond in gegaan.

Uiteindelijk staan we weer voor het enorme gebouw. 'Nou,' zegt Dalian. 'Wat willen jullie het eerst doen?'

**Dit hoofdstuk is tot nu toe het langst. Het is een goed gelukt hoofdstuk. Hebben jullie aanmerkingen of tips stuur ze op. Hebben jullie ideeën voor het verhaal of personages dan hoor ik het graag en misschien gebruik ik ze dat in het verhaal.**


End file.
